


Abate

by camichats



Series: Dictionary Prompts [12]
Category: Marvel
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Ficlet, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 06:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14805788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony is getting over his parents' death with a little bit of help.





	Abate

It was December 16, which meant Tony was in a graveyard, looking at his parents’ headstones. Jarvis was with him, a comforting presence at his side. Tony remembered last year, he’d been crying. 

The first year since they died, and he’d drank it away. He couldn’t remember most of that year. In all honesty he’d thought it had been a month, maybe two. But Jarvis had pulled him out of bed, handed him coffee and hidden all the liquor. 

Tony had glared at him and gotten mad, asking what the fuck Jarvis was thinking. He hadn’t known what to do when Jarvis had just stared at him and told him that they had to do go visit his parents’ graves. “What does it matter, they’re dead. No one’s expecting me to visit their graves every month.” Jarvis had looked extremely pitying when he told Tony the date. 

Since that little wakeup call, he’d cut back enough to get some work done. Jarvis let him know that he wished Tony would drink even less, but he was at least happier than before. Tony pretended that was good enough, and with a couple drinks, he could believe it. 

Last year he’d actually missed his parents. This year, staring at the slabs of stone, he still missed them, but it was distant, lesser. “Hey Jarvis?” 

“Yes?” 

“I don’t miss them. As much as last year. Is that okay?” 

Jarvis put a warm arm around his shoulders, and Tony leaned into it. “Of course. That’s how it’s supposed to work.” 

“When was the last time I told you that I love you?” 

“It’s been a few years,” he said diplomatically, but Tony could hear the smile in his voice. 

“Well I do.” He cleared his throat, hiding his face in Jarvis’s shoulder. “Love you, I mean. You’re like the- the father I never had,” he said with a broken chuckle. 

“I love you too, Tony. And,” he added quietly, “we just won’t tell anyone that I raised you, hm? Don’t speak ill of the dead and all that rot.” 

Tony snorted. “I knew I loved you for a reason.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on tumblr [@cami-chats](http://cami-chats.tumblr.com)


End file.
